


Wheels of Time

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Amnesia mentioned, Character Death Mentioned, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation mentioned, Just a reminder I'm terrible at fight scenes, KH 3 speculations/spoilers (Subject X), KH Union X speculations/spoilers, Madoka Magica canon divergent, PTSD implied/mentioned, Skuld is Subject X, Time loop mentioned, time travel mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: Out of every miracle, a tragedy of equal measures is dealt, the rules of karmic destiny an absolute throughout all time and space. But in Mitakihara City, as a girl with no memories and overwhelming potential appears out of the blue, will this strange occurrence be considered a blessing or a curse?





	1. Ivory, Ebony, and Stars

No matter how fun and exciting being a Magical Girl may turn out to be, the doubts of it all keep swirling in my mind. While the only two Magical Girls I know are Mami and Homura, I've only known them for a short while, and the same goes for their drastic ideals.  
If they're supposed to fight Witches and bring hope to people, I still can't wrap my head around why Homura seems so bitter about it...It must be hard work, I suppose...

And besides, I just can't leave Sayaka in the dust, I have to be there to support them, after all. Once I figure out my wish, I can help people all over town...But just for tonight, with the shopping district just around the corner, groceries and a delicious dinner back home is my only priority for tonight.  
I can't keep Mom and Dad waiting too long...But as the crowd kept getting thinner and quieter, I could feel a shiver run up the back of my neck. 

Was someone watching me...? 

I only hesitated, just for a second, as I held back the creeping suspicion if they started to follow.  
Five seconds...Ten seconds...Breathe and relax...  
I just have to turn around and tell them off, that's what a soon-to-be Magical Girl is supposed to do, right?  
Stand up for myself?

Alright, that should be a start. Face my fears head-on instead of looking away, then I can work my way up to the Labriynths the next time me and Sayaka go to one.  
I just need to breathe...Three seconds, in and out...and-  
The second I turn, light and colors blurring in my mind, the only thing I can see is another girl staring back at me, eyes as vibrant as the setting sun.  
A second more, and she was gone, hidden behind a wall of stone and concrete. 

"Hello...Is someone there?" Even as the world continued to turn, passersby weaving to and fro the streets, there was no reply.  
I could only inch closer, keeping my guard up and my anxiety put aside, catching the faint smell of anesthetics mingling with the damp shadows.  
Were they from the hospital?  
They could be an escaped patient...but Mom would flip if she knew I was in town right now.  
  
"Hello?" I called again, quietly peering into the alley; "Are you okay...?"  
A gown of blinding white was trembling on her frame, the aroma of medicine practically clinging to the fabric, but the terrified girl wasn't the reason why my heart stopped.

Besides her golden orbs, she looks almost identical to Homura, hair and face exactly...  
I didn't know she had a twin...But why is she so scared?

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you." I held out a delicate hand, the one she hesitated to cling unto; "You need help, right? I can take you to the doctor if y-"  
She ducked back into the shadows, holding herself together like a lifeline and staring straight at me with a strange, almost unnatural fear.

So I guess the hospital is a no-go...  
"-Sorry, I guess you don't want that..." I apologetically murmured, "But don't worry, we can work something out."  
She eased up, only slightly, lips trembling on those unspoken words.  
"Where-...Where am I?"

"You don't know?" But her voice is pretty, surprisingly enough; "This is Mitakihara City. Did you just move here?"  
Another flinch made its way, but she bit the anxiety back.  
"...It's complicated. I don't know a lot around here...Sorry."  
"Don't apologize, if you need some help, I can do just that." With that point made, I stuck out a greeting, "I'm Madoka Kaname, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too..." Likewise, her fingers stopped trembling, her grip true and strong and a smile dusting her lips.  
Even so, while the opportunity is open, I gently lead her down the street, not wanting to waste another minute while my mood was bright. 

"Come on, I can show you around a bit. And I'm sure I can convince my parents to let you stay for dinner...You know what they say, life's boring without some surprises!"  
  
~~  
  
No matter where I went, from the stores and back home, she followed me like a kitten. Even if I knew it was rude to mention, but the way her eyes lit up at everything we came across was practically flawless.

Getting cooped up in a hospital room most of the time does have its downsides...But I guess now's too late to ask for her name...  
  
"I'm home, and I brought a friend over!" I called through the threshold, putting my shoes aside on the doorway. Unfortunately so, I just noticed my new guest was completely barefoot, possibly sore from all the running around.  
Maybe I should've bought some shoes back there...

"Isn't it a bit late for guests, Madoka?"  
"It's important Dad, promise!" Nevertheless, I flashed an almost daring grin; "Don't be shy, they're nice." She only nodded, tracing her fingers along the edge of her dress. And very soon, we were the center of attention, both my parents and Tatsuya included, hoping for a good first impression.  
"I hope I'm not intruding, but...It's nice to meet you." She bowed slightly, trying to hide a growing blush.

  
Tensions grew thick by the second, even if Mom and Dad weren't the ones to judge, someone with only a hospital gown on would raise more than enough questions...  
But it could be the timing or they have more of a heart than ever, but Dad only sighed and turned off the burner.

"Oh well, I guess we need an extra plate. I'll be here if you need me."  
"Thank you, sir." There was another bow, looking rightfully relieved; "But um-...Don't worry, Mrs. Kaname...I won't be greedy, I promise."

"As long as you're not doing anything to my daughter, then I don't mind one second of it."  
"-Mom, she's not like that!" I easily sputtered, "You didn't give her a chance..."  
"Oh, don't worry about that, I should just know my little girl's safety. And there's no way you're gonna fall for any old stickler, that's for sure." On that note, she rustled my hair teasingly; "Now then, should I ask about your friend's fashion choice before or afterward?"

"It's...It's a long story..." Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, "You wouldn't understand if I said it upfront..."  
"Well, I'm sure you can explain yourself after dinner." My Dad thankfully piped up, placing the dish across Tatsuya's side; "Whatever's troubling you, we'll listen to everything you have in mind."

Finally, a true smile was in full view. 

~~

Subject X...

That in of itself was enough to raise some red flags, but not the one I would have expected.

"You don't remember anything?" I took the time to process it all, feeling my chest grow heavy; "That's awful..."  
"I only know bits and pieces, but they don't feel important. I guess the doctors only had a hunch that I was special or something...It's not like they treated me like it."  
"But no one should use people like that, that's just cruel!" 

"I appreciate the comment, Madoka, but how about you let the grown-ups do the talking?" Junko cautiously noted, a more-than confident glint in her eyes.   
"Alright..." It's not like I disagreed, she's the greatest role-model I ever know...beside Mami, of course.

"No problem, sweetie. Now then," Placing her attention back to X, she casually twirled her finger about her glass; "it seems to me you're in a pretty bad fix...Do you think you're in some kind of trouble?"  
"I had someone help me...They wouldn't even know I was gone." X blushed yet again, clearly fiddling her gown, "But...I don't want you to get hurt. If it gets too bad, I can go ba-"  
"Really X, I just asked if you were in trouble, nothing more than that. Don't worry, there will be a fresh set of clothes and a hot bath with your name on it." 

Seconds gingerly passed as the invisible weight was lifted off her shoulders, a mental timebomb going off as her eyes lit up like stars.   
"I can-...I can stay?"   
"The more the merrier. It may be a lot, but I'm sure we can win your heart over. Don't worry, we'll give you the grand tour."

~ 

At the end of it all, I now have a sister to take care of. Even if I have to share some pajamas for tonight and some casuals from now on, it's the thought that counts. As long as she's out of that horrible situation, we can help her with everything else...Maybe I should give her a proper day out after school.

I'm sure Sayaka and Mami are gonna be the best of friends...The four of us, working together to stop Witches and save everyone...

But it's so strange...why does it feel so familiar...?   
Is it because she looks like Homura?   
While the sunlight ran low, I went straight to bed, hoping for a clearer mind by the morning.

I'm sure tomorrow will be better...


	2. A Name and Purpose

"And are you _sure_ you're not related?" Sayaka was quick to prod, chewing on a french fry in the process; "It's like looking in a mirror."  
"I'm sure I'm not...I don't know if I even have siblings."  
"Well, you'll be surprised if you do, I'm sure of it." She was quick to turn to me, "Hey Madoka, mind explainin' a bit?"

"Come on, I texted you as much as I know." I mentioned bitterly; "If she doesn't know who she is, I'm sure we can help her. Maybe jog her memory a bit?"  
"Oh yeah, and that's gonna make all our problems go away, huh? How about hitting your head on something? That might work."  
"I'd rather not..." She rightfully muttered, possibly taking the joke too seriously; "Didn't you say about someone else coming?"  
"Yeah, you'll like Mami, she's the coolest! But I guess you're gonna have to run it through her when she gets here, I don't have her number."  
  


"There's no need to worry about that," The familiar blonde was quick to voice, entering the scene with a charismatic smile; "I don't usually keep my trainees waiting."  
"Speak of the devil, we were talking about introducing you to Homura #2. I'm sure she'll fit into the group much more nicely than the old one."   
"Now you're being ridiculous..." X irately mumbled, though she pushed the distaste away as she stood proper; "It's nice to meet you, Mami, I hope we can get along."

"I'm glad to say the same." As soon as they clasped hands, I noticed the air shift, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as X slightly tensed in response.   
Maybe we should have asked for Mami's number before...Thankfully enough, she flashed an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that...I'll be sure to treat you after our patrol."  
"Alright..." She rubbed the back of her hand in thought, "I guess this girl's been causing you trouble, huh?"  
"She's just a bit difficult to handle, nothing too much...But let's just have a clean slate for tonight, okay?"   
"You can say that again." Sayaka sarcastically joked, all ready to start another exciting Witch hunt. 

~~ 

But as far as the afternoon went, 'exciting' didn't seem to be on the agenda. While I was glad Mami didn't go on the full tour through Mitakihara, there wasn't a single trace of a Witch in sight.   
Oh well...It's better than X getting hurt on our first get-together. 

"Well, today was a bust..." Sayaka was quick to note her disappointment, plopping down on Mami's couch; "And here I thought you get to see Mami kicking a Witch's butt. That would've been the coolest, don't you think?"  
"I guess...But I'm trying to wrap my head around it." X murmured, "Is Mami some kind of crime-fighter?"

"You could say that, but I'm a lot more undercover than you'd expect. I was hoping to explain it on the way to the Labyrinth, but I'd rather not want to repeat the same mistake with these two."   
"Then maybe the creepy transfer student should've made a better first impression." The blunette rightfully grumbled.  
"You _did_ spray her with the fire extinguisher though..." I unfortunately considered, leaving X to sigh once more. 

"Okay, you lost me again..."

'Then allow me to explain.' The mystical cat trotted to the center of the room, flicking his tail mesmerizingly about; 'It's very nice to meet you, X, my name is Kyubey.'  
She only blinked, her eyes not filtered in confusion, but wonder. "It can talk..."   
  
"-Oh come on!" Sayaka whined, "Even _you_ don't know?"   
'I'm afraid so, Sayaka Miki. Even though I'm not the one to pry, I'm what you would call a miracle worker.'   
Comically so, X tilted her head in thought, "That's a bit much for an explanation..." 

'That's alright, I'll just start from the top. I travel across the world to find girls with potential, granting them the power of a Magical Girl in exchange for a wish. In turn, they protect the world from Witches and their curses. An acceptable transaction, don't you think?'   
"I suppose so..." But no matter the sincerity, there's no way to explain color to the blind. 

"Maybe we should give her some visual examples." Mami thankfully mentioned; "How about you show her your drawings, Madoka?"  
"Sure thing, it might be a bit embarrassing though." I took the time to flip through the pages, "But I figured you could do better than me. Maybe you have some hidden talent in there."  
"That's good to know, I guess. If I _was_ talented, I seem to be pretty good at covering it up." 

Earning a chuckle, X eagerly scanned the mismatched display of typical magical girls, random accessories and miniature Kyubeys mingling about the cyan lines. As quick as the adoration had come, however, X's brow scrunched up in concentration, turning to my school notes.  
"Don't worry, I didn't fill the whole thing with ideas...But they're alright, right?"  
"-Of course, they're great...but-"   
"But what?"   
"I don't want to be selfish, but..." With another bashful grin, the truth comes to light; "How do you read all of this?" And just like that, even time ran to a stop. Even as all eyes were pointed to X, I almost felt like hiding _my_ face.

"-Nonono, it's not like I _can't_ read it, not because of the handwriting, _absolutely not!_ " She easily sputtered, "You're handwriting's amazing Madoka, no doubt about it...But uh-...It's about the-"  
"...You can't read Japanese?" Even if I didn't feel insulted, the realization still sunk deep.  
"That's what it is?" 

"Aw man, and here I was feeling like the genius." Sayaka strangely and unfortunately sighed.  
"How exactly?"  
"Come on, weren't you ever going to consider thinking of a new name for her? X just seems so boring...And it's not like we could _write_ them down."  
"Oh yeah...I guess I forgot." 

_'If you were blessed with such an awesome name, then you have to make it your mission to be just as cool...'_  
It feels so familiar...Did I tell someone before?  
You need a name that reflects your nature...  
But this is X. She's a complete mystery...She knows nothing about herself, not even her name...

No name, no personality...  


"What about...Fumeina?"  
"Fumeina..." X slowly repeated, every syllable dancing across her tongue; "It sounds...pretty."   
On the contrary, Sayaka was the one to raise a brow. "Where did you get _that_ from?"  
"Honestly, I'm not sure...It just popped into my brain somehow. There are thousands of possibilities she can choose from, and anything in the unknown is always something new and exciting, so I guess she needs to think ahead on that. But that just sounds awesome, don't you think?"

"The unknown...Yeah, I suppose so." With that crucial choice made, her smile was brighter than ever, "Fumeina, I think I'll get used to it."  
"Alright then, it's official! I'm proud to present our darling star of the show, Fumeina Akemi!"  
" "-Akemi!?" " We surely roared, "Come on Sayaka, we didn't plan that!"  
"And why not? She could _easily_ pass off as Homura's twin, no one will know the difference!"

"But I don't know what she looks like..." The newly dubbed Fumeina pouted, "Are you sure this is alright?"  
Mami only smiled, "I think it's a perfect name. The Unknown Beauty of Mitakihara City, it has a nice ring to it."  
"Not you too..." Nevertheless, the atmosphere was bright and festive, celebrating another soon-to-be Magical Girl into the team. Though I suppose I have to explain to Mom and Dad that she can't read...I'm sure they'll figure something out. 

~~ 

"How are you doing?" Besides the gentle wave of patients and staff, I could already feel the unease in Fumeina's hand, giving her a comforting squeeze to ease the trouble. While it's been a while since I came with Sayaka to check on Kousuke, it was more of a battle to get her to come along.

As much as I wanted to help, healing takes time...and no miracle is going to make those problems go away so easily.  
"I'm fine..." She whispered, not even raising her head, "Thanks for staying with me."  
"No problem. And don't worry, we'll be out of here before you know it."   
"Alright..." With a relaxed breath, we let the minutes pass in silence, watching the birds fly by the windows, wheelchairs and medical tools carting along the corridor, even the sunset slowly dying the sky crimson.

"Have you been here before?" I finally asked, breaking the atmosphere with a predictably somber tone.  
"Not that I know of. Everything's so big and bright here...It's beautiful."   
"It sure is..." 

There's nothing that could ruin a day like this...And if I can think of a wish, I'll be sure to protect that beauty for everyone.  
  


_'If you became a Magical Girl, you'd become much more powerful than Mami.'  
_ _'-Huh?' I turned to face the feline, drawn in by the thought.  
_ _I could be that powerful...?  
_ _'It's true, though a lot of it depends on the kind of wish you make. Let me put it this way...I can't even begin to guess how big the Soul Gem will be. I've never met a girl with the enormous potential you have.'_

Even if I was never that special, it's amazing to believe that I could be _better_ than Mami...It's not like I want to take that for granted, she's amazing in her own way.   
But there's something about Homura's warning that doesn't seem to go away...

~~~~ 

"And just when we came all this way...Talk about rude." Sayaka grumbled, seeing the entire trip was all for naught.  
"I'm sure we can visit next time." I tried to reassure her, "Just make sure to tell him all about me, okay?"  
"Believe me, that's all I'm gonna talk about this week. Maybe you should be our _second_ surprise transfer student, that will surely turn some heads." 

"Come on, I'll be a laughing stock...You know how it is right n-"   
'-A Grief Seed!' Kyubey suddenly yelped, turning our attention to a black pin pierced into the wall, radiating a strange energy that left a sour taste in my mouth.  
Is this what Mami was telling us about? How Witches are in possession of one? 

'This is bad...A Labyrinth is about to open up!'  
"One of those weird mazes?" Sayaka murmured, trying to find a proper plan; "-Madoka, do you have Mami's number?"  
She unfortunately shook her head, the choices quickly running slim as well as the wasted seconds.  
What are we supposed to do...?

"-I know! We'll stay here and keep an eye on it, Madoka, you go and get Mami."   
'That's too dangerous, Fumeina!' The cat warned, 'Once you're in there, you won't be able to get out.'  
"Then how are we going to know where it is? We'll lose track of it." Sayaka retorted, determination burning deep in her eyes; "We can't let people get hurt, not here."

'If that's the case, then I'll stay here.' He hopped off Madoka's shoulder in an instant, 'Besides, once you and Mami get here, I can use telepathy to guide her to the shortest route.'  
"Right, then that's the gameplan. You go and get her right away."   
"Got it." Madoka dropped her tote bag, running to the streets in a hurry; "Stay safe!"  
"You too!"

As if it noticed the lack of a fourth presence, the Grief Seed flared to life, pulling us into the twisted world of the Labyrinth. 

~ 

As far as I knew, twisted _was_ definitely the right word for this, like something out of a fever dream...But sugar, spice, and everything nice was something else entirely. While the halls were dim and drab, the intoxicating smell of sweets invaded my senses, holding back every fiber in my being to not growl. Of course, with Sayaka shaking in her shoes, I'd rather not take the chance.

I should be scared, even with my life on the line, but I'm not...Just hungry.   
I suppose Madoka didn't explain it properly, but I can't blame her. But do Witches reflect a person's desire, or is it the other way around?   


'-All you have to do is make a wish. If you do, I can turn you into a Magical Girl right here and now.'  
That's right...If it gets too hairy, I can become a Magical Girl...But is it that simple?  
I can't just _wish_ for my memories, right?  
"I know..." The Seed shimmered faintly, protected in a large metal cage, "And if things get bad, I just might. I guess I'm okay for now though."  
As long as we're not hurt, there's no need to panic...I guess that's what kept me alive before...   


'-Kyubey, what's happening?' Mami's voice suddenly echoed through my skull, possibly this "telepathy" he was talking about.   
Still, it feels so weird...  
'We're okay. The Witch hasn't hatched just yet.'  
'Are you guys okay?' I just have to focus my thoughts, right?  
'Never been better.'   
'Heck yeah, I'm so bored I'm about to fall asleep.' 

I barely managed to hide a chuckle. I guess we're nervous for more than one reason...  


'I wouldn't advise using large amounts of magic, you might disturb the egg. You don't need to hurry, just come as quietly as you can.'   
'Got it, Kyubey.' The air quivered with anxiety, signaling their intrusion, but for now, we get to breathe easy.   
It's just the waiting game at this point... 

"So~...Pretty nice weather we're having." A quick glare was thrown at my side, trying to shut down the attempt; "What? I'm only trying to help."  
"Well it's not working."  
"But at least I tried..." With another chuckle, we were left counting off the beats of our hearts as the Witch had yet to stir.  
  
"You forgot everything, right?" She muttered, as if contemplating it herself, "I'd hate to say it, but I thought amnesia would make people a little more...out of it, you know? You can't remember your name, your family, your closest friends, everything. And here we are, risking our lives over something we barely even know...Doesn't that even bother you? Don't you ever feel alone?"

_Don't you just wish for your memories to come back?  
_ The question went unsaid, but the consideration sent my heart beating two-fold. The option is right there, staring straight into me with those patient red eyes...I could give him the word, and they'll flood my mind in an instant.

But no matter what...Something is holding me back... 

"Four friends and a key."   
"-Huh?" The frustration melted away, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste.  
"That's the only memory I have. Besides that, everything else is a blank...I kinda feel bad for not telling Madoka sooner, but I couldn't help it, I guess." A slight sigh escaped, "Having friends like you makes me feel... _complete_ , in a strange sort of way."

"So you mean...about Kyosuke?"   
"Maybe Hitomi too, she mentioned her a couple of times...I'm not sure if it'll help me in the long run, but it's a start, right?"   
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Her smile then turned mischevious; "Just wait until Madoka hears about that."  
"Then she'll _never_ leave me alone!"   
"Come on, isn't that what you wanted?"   
Friends to call my own...There's no way a miracle can replace that sort of happiness. 

And in the corner of my eye, I saw a spark... 

'-Mami! The Grief Seed started to move! It's going to hatch, hurry!'   
The hairs on the back of my neck rose, the world morphing around us once more as explosions boomed in the distance. It was far sweeter than I would've imagined, simply saying that we were inside a hollowed-out cake...Whatever this Witch is, she must really like desserts. Before we knew it, a cloud of dust kicked up, and the duo were quick to the scene.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."   
"Well, you're right on time, actually." I just managed a quick grin before Kyubey piped up.  
'Be careful, it's coming!' 

A flash of pastel brightened up the room, a doll drifting through the air to land on its high-rising throne, a tea party set for two. But with the baby-blue eyes, raggedy clothes and a candy-shaped head, I couldn't help but be at awe.   
If this is a creature that brings despair, how can it be so adorable? 

_Looks can be deceiving. Don't let your guard down..._

On that note, I held my tongue, just watching Mami do her work, peppering the poor toy with bullets without breaking a sweat. If it's for the safety of everyone, I won't mind the sacrifice...   
But...What was that voice?   
"Tiro...Finale!" The air turned deafening, leaving the ringing in my ears as the ribbons curled around the Witch like a writhing snake, squeezing tighter and tighter until-...

The world turned white, both blinding but comforting as his back was turned against me.

"You'll be fine on your own, I know it...Don't worry, I'll believe in you every day."

My heart began to shatter, reaching out to not his form but the memory...

~~Who are you? Please, tell me your name...~~

I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Just a will, a desperate wish... 

~~~~

"-MAMI, NO!" 

Her voice was like a siren's, both captivating but chilling my heart to the bone. It was only Fumeina who tried to stop the Witch, its smile filled with glimmering white teeth, ready to dig into its newest dessert.   
Every second felt like hours, simple days of the inevitable fate a Magical Girl was prepared for...And as the monstrous incisors closed in, there was no flesh in its way, but glass...

The light consumed my thoughts, my breathing, but it didn't take my heart...And a flash of yellow kept it beating.  
" "-Mami!" " She didn't bother a glance, a rightful fear consuming her show-type persona as she didn't give the vindictive Witch the same mercy from before. 

There was barely a howl of pain as the Labyrinth fell apart, leaving us stock-stiff as the sunset burned our backs, the city turning into an orchestra. 

She was about to die, right in front of us...  
We're alive...We actually survived...   
As my senses returned, the ravenette was already bawling her eyes out, though the same could be said for Madoka as well as she wrapped her arms around her; an almost hopeless attempt at comfort. 

"I told you it was different." Homura bitterly noted, almost freezing the atmosphere solid; "One wrong move and you would've been dead."  
As much as I wanted to fight back, there was nothing to deny. Mami was so close at dying...If it wasn't for that-

But...what _was_ that? Some kind of shield?   
"I guess I owe you an apology..." Mami held her composure by a thread, "But next time, make sure you don't drop by uninvited."  
"I'm only here to warn you...Don't forget this day, no matter what." 

~~~~ 

Through the haze of my muddled mind, I stared into those somber gray eyes, a girl so alike but so different...  
So this is Homura? I guess we _are_ like twins...

"...Don't forget this day, no matter what." I saved Mami's life...I don't know how, but it feels like I did something. I'll never forget that, and I'll never forget those eyes...  
The pain, the heartache, the sadness...I can see a whole story in them, volumes untold by time. It's like looking into a translucent mirror, the glass in the laboratory holding my reflection on one side, the demise of hundreds in the other. 

Past the ugly tears, I saw another version of myself, the me that lost hope, trapped forever in that pitch-black cell...   
Two separate faces, two separate fates...But right now, I guess we're not so different after all. 


End file.
